


Surprise

by strawberryrose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/pseuds/strawberryrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening's plans abandoned, scattered across an apartment. Getting ahead of yourself can be fun, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know, where's the next chapter of The Tide Will Take Me Away, right? It's being difficult, I'm sorry for the long wait. But because everything I'd been working on has been long, difficult, or both, I opened my tumblr askbox for drabble prompts! (And as this is the only prompt I received, I'm still accepting prompts - the original post about it is [here](http://strawberryrosegarden.tumblr.com/post/79913314485/heeeey-guys-sorry-about-being-completely-absent).) I'm also terribly behind on comment-backs, and I'll be getting to that. Sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you, I haven't meant to, really!
> 
> The prompt: _aww you’re so sweet :) and your fic is well worth the wait! hmm how about a little richard/lee drabble where one of them surprises the other by flying in to visit them when they’re filming separate projects? he shows up with wine and dinner, both of which are immediately forgotten ;)_
> 
> (What a sweetie ♥)
> 
> And as it turns out, just in time for Lee's birthday (for a bit of the world, still)! Also, quite unintentionally, the one-year anniversary of my first (primarily) Richard/Lee, Knots and Knuckles! Yes, it took until today to realize I posted my first proper Richard/Lee story on Lee Pace's birthday last year.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Love love! ♥

His shoes were toed off just inside the front door; discarded there as Richard's eyes widened and and his greeting was smothered by eager lips. The wine sat on the kitchen counter, not yet uncorked. The nice steak dinner from the restaurant that he'd had to convince to let him do take-away was still in bags on the table. The dessert - slices of chocolate cake with a whipped white icing that he had hoped he'd get to lick off Richard's face a bit, a playful transition from eating to sex - was left behind without much of a thought when Richard slipped large, warm hands beneath his shirt. His coat was slung over the back of the sofa, where Richard almost waylaid them. Richard's belt had dropped just outside the bedroom door.

And so it was that Lee found himself on his back, tangled in his own shirt and Richard's sheets, Richard knuckle-deep with three fingers and sucking pink marks onto one freckled shoulder. Lee's head rolled back with a moan as Richard pumped his fingers a few times, and Richard broke his lips away from Lee's skin long enough to murmur encouragement and praise, as he'd been doing at every moment his mouth was not otherwise occupied.

Lee struggled to calm his breathing just a bit as Richard worked him, but succeeded only in getting a heady blast of scent with every panting breath. The apartment smelled of Richard in the best possible way - his cologne and shampoo and his favorite foods. It was as intoxicating as it always had been, wrapping Lee up the moment he'd walked through the front door. Perhaps that, he thought, was why he'd abandoned his carefully crafted plans so readily.

He'd thought he needed the plans, too. It wasn't every day that was his birthday, after all. Wasn't every day he hopped a plane to cross the ocean and surprise his boyfriend at his apartment, rather than call him on the phone as they'd planned. Wasn't every day he got to see Richard's hand fly to his mouth as he whispered, heart pounding, 'I'm home'.

Lee writhed in ecstasy shamelessly as Richard stretched his fingers - four of them now. His other hand was buried in Lee's hair, warm and steadying as he kissed deep and hot and wet. It was hard for Lee to do more than just cling on and _feel_ , the world outside of their two bodies and hearts fading away. He did, though - reached out with slightly-trembling fingers to find Richard's cock. Richard moaned into Lee's mouth, wanton, as Lee's hand wrapped around the hot flesh and stroked.

Richard almost bit too hard at Lee's lower lip in surprise when Lee unexpectedly finished one stroke with the little twist that Richard liked so much. He did let go just in time, though, and hissed a quiet curse that got all jumbled up with Lee's name. Lee couldn't quite help the pleased smirk that turned up the corners of his mouth. Richard peeked at him with one blue eye, his lips twitched, and then he crooked his fingers inside Lee's body. Lee bucked, a cry of surprise and white-hot pleasure escaping him, and it was Richard's turn to look smug.

"Ready?"

The whisper alone, hot against his cheek, was enough to make Lee's cock throb.

"Yes," he breathed back. Instead of removing his fingers, though, Richard stayed in place for a few moments longer, nuzzling against Lee's skin, stubble scraping not unpleasantly, laying one tender kiss. Richard's eyes were bright with emotion as he sat up and carefully pulled his fingers free, and Lee reached after him, smoothing damp curls away from Richard's forehead.

It was one smooth movement for Richard to sink all the way in, easy from all the stretching. The pleasure of their coupling painted a beautiful picture on Richard's face and Lee held him close, running soothing hands over Richard's back, feeling where they were connected, his every pounding heartbeat seeming like it was shooting pure affection through his veins. When it appeared that they were both ready Lee wrapped his legs around Richard's hips, receiving a soppy smile and sweet kiss in return. Then Richard began to move.

Their lovemaking was on the gentler side of things today, though not without its fire. They moved together, Lee relishing every moan that fell from Richard's lips, every gasp and flush, every garbled declaration of love. When Richard took Lee's cock in hand, Lee knew he was done for. It wasn't long before his cries grew louder as his nerves came alight, Richard coaxing him through it with deft touches and sweet words.

Richard made a move to pull out, as always, when Lee was done. But Lee, as usual, kept the grip of his legs firm and ran his hands through Richard's hair, whispering the magic words.

"It's alright. Come inside me?"

Richard groaned and gave a helpless little buck that made stars burst behind Lee's eyes. It was Richard's favorite thing, but he never took the gift of it for granted (though honestly, Lee loved it too).

Richard didn't last for much longer; not with Lee murmuring a stream of encouragements that ranged from sweet to filthy and back again. The hot rush that filled him up inside was accompanied by an incredible, deep groan. Lee kissed at any skin he could reach as Richard slowly sank down.

Lee's legs relaxed slowly - they'd begun to grow slightly stiff - and when he had the range of movement, Richard carefully slipped out. Lee could feel the wet trail the movement left behind, and smiled. It was always a mess to clean up, but it was the good kind of mess - like hands covered with paint, or a kitchen counter where a cake had just been made.

That's when Lee suddenly remembered the nice meal sitting in a bag on the table, surely entirely cooled by now. He suppressed a laugh as he nuzzled into Richard's hair. It would wait.

It would wait until Richard's breathing returned to normal and the flush faded from his skin. It would wait until Richard's postcoital desire for cuddles had been sated and he turned his face up from where it was tucked against Lee's neck.

Richard whispered a pair of words, so soft that they were only recognizable because of their familiarity.

Lee smiled. It was indeed a happy birthday.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. - The [post](http://strawberryrosegarden.tumblr.com/post/80715854699/anonymous-asked-strawberryrosegarden-aww) I made with this story on tumblr is for some reason enormously messed up (on both of my computers, anyway, which run different operating systems and different browsers), but I'm not familiar enough with how these things work to fix it. If anybody happens to have insight, I'd be super grateful. ♥


End file.
